Her Second Danno
by kahakainani
Summary: After Danny's death Grace when Grace was sixteen,her and Steve become closer. With Steve's life on the line will Grace lose another father?


The words barely have time to register before her mind goes blank and all she can think about his how she can't lose Steve too. She can't lose the only other person she's loved as much as she did her dad. When Danny died it was like her whole world had been taken away from her, she couldn't find other reason to live. His death was so sudden and so unfair that she couldn't wrap her brain around him dying. She didn't shed a tear at the funeral and when they handed her the folded American flag she refused it saying that her Danno wasn't gone, he was coming back. She was in denial and no matter how much Rachel told her it would be alright and no matter how much Stan tried to be Danny, she didn't want to live anymore. No one could fix it, no one could bring her father back- no matter how hard they tried. The more she spent time with the SEAL the smaller the whole in her heart became.

Steve didn't constantly tell her it was going to be alright. He didn't try and be her dad and he never tried to fix it because it couldn't be fixed. When Steve talked about Danny it wasn't sad and depressing, he didn't always just tell good stories about him. Often times what she loved most was hearing the ones about him being an ass or yelling or ranting about stupid things-because that was her Danno. Her Danno didn't like pineapples on pizza. Her Danno didn't like when Steve drove his car so fast. Her Danno always talked crap on Hawaii.

Steve filled the void she was missing, he became her father figure. She spent the weekends she usually spent with her dad with Steve. He treated her the same way Danny had when he was alive, with patients and he protected her. Steve had become what she needed the most. He became her Danno. What Steve did for her, filling the whole in her heart-she did the same. Steve had lost his partner on the task force and so much more. Steve lost his best friend. Grace became that for Steve. When they would take the camaro for a spin Grace would always complain about how he was always driving-because she had recently got her licenses-and once it a while it would be nice if she got to drive. For Steve she was the New Jersey haole who was always going off about Hawaii and the ridiculous things they did here. She was the person she would go to right before he hit rock bottom. He became her father and she became his best friend.

When Grace finally comes around the only words she can manage to choke out are barely audible. "Take me to him." she whispers. "He needs me." As soon as she enters the hospital Grace runs to the front desk. "WHERE IS HE!" she screams tears running down her face. Lori appears in front of her and whisks her off to the room Steve is in. She has trouble finding her voice when she seems him-the man who she's emotionally attached to, who's ben her father for the past eight months-laying there with tubes in his arms and nose. His face is ghostly pale. There's no shirt to cover the bandage over his heart. He's in a coma, has been since after open heart surgery. "We were on a case. He jumped in front of me." Grave turns to see Kono. "He asked for you. Right after he got hit, before he black out." a tear runs down Konos face and she doesn't bother to wipe it. "Where's my Keiki? he whispered." Grace embraces her, it's weak and pathetic but it's all she can muster up.

As she lays next to him in the hospital bed-arm wrapped around his naked torso, fingers intertwined-tears fall freely from her brown eyes. "You can't leave me now." Grace whispers. "I already lost one father, I can't lose another." Stan and Rachel and the rest of five-0 listen as she speaks, but for her as I it's just her and Steve in the world. "Who else will take me to get shaved ice? Who would I tell my secrets too then? Who is going to hold me when I get nightmares?" More tears fall and roll down Steve's stomach. "Steve you need to come back. I can't live without you. No one understands me like you do." Anger seeps into her voice as her worst fears crept into her mind. "You can't leave me so suddenly like Danno did. It's not fair-" she raises her voice. "It's not fair." There's quiet throughout the room. No one moves an inch. It's not Stan's place to console her. She made it obvious she has no room in her heart for him. Chin and the remaining five-0 agents can barely hold themselves together.

Rachel has never been close to her daughter. Danny has always been the one who was close to Grace. And when he died Steve quickly took that place. As much as she wanted to, Rachel could never be as close as Grace and Danny or even Grace and Steve. She lays there, the one person left who she truly loves slipping away from her. She doesn't know what should would do without Steve. If she could even be without him because they've become so dependent on each other since Detective Daniel Williams died, that they couldn't live without each other even of they tried.

Grace fiddles with the ring on her thumb, her Danno's ring. It was among one of the few things she had left of him. It was then when she remembered the SEAL's promise and they never broke promises right? "Steve," she begins, repositioning herself in his arms. Giving his hand a squeeze. "You promised when Danno died that you'd never leave me without a fight. You remember? I do. So why aren't you fighting? You need to fight for me. Please?" She give his hand one last squeeze and waits. Nothing. His body doesn't even stir. So many emotions run through her she doesn't know what to do or say. None of the six people in the room know what to say. How do you console a sixteen year old girl who eight months go lost her father-her best friend- and now is about to lose the other only thing she's ever cared for? You can't and that's what makes it so much harder for Grace to deal with. Because the only two people who've ever known her, the only two people who's she's ever truly loved have left her. What was she going to do now?

Anxiety slowly creeps through he chest and she feels all the years she been holding back since her father died break through like a flood. "I love you." she find herself saying for the first time since her father died. "I love you daddy. Please come back." she whispers into Steve's chest. The world seems to stand still. Lori runs soothing circles on Grace's back and Kono runs her fingers trough her tangled hair. Shes distracted for a minute so she doesn't feel it at first. Then the squeezing on her right hand-the one intertwined with Steve's-is all she can feel. "I love you too monkey." It's hard to make out at first but then the words are repeated. "I love you too monkey."

Steve's eyes lid flutter open and Grace for the first time in a two days-two long, painful days-she stares into his beautiful green orbs. A smile breaks across her face and a waterfall of tears make their way out. Nurses rush into the room and the doctor is called in. All the while Grace never leaving Steve's side; even if she does get in the way of the nurses they have the heart to not separate them.

The team is all smiles and talk and Rachel and Stan can't help but shed a few tears themselves. Even though all the attention is on Steve, his attention is on one person. The girl who filled the un-fillable void in his heart. The teenager who saved him from himself. The one who is his daughter-not by blood or marriage-but because without each other how would they survive. Steve lends down and presses his lips against her temple. Her body is warmed by his touch. "Don't think for one minute I'd ever give up on you. I love you monkey." he whispers into her ear. "I know you never would. I love you too Danno." And to Steve that mean everything because that's exactly what he is-her Danno. And Grace Williams will always be his monkey.


End file.
